


I'm in pain, so are you

by orphan_account



Series: Random depression fics [2]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shit is happening with both Jisung's and Minho's parent's. Minho is popular, Jisung is the school wide victim of bullying. They become friends, what happens when Minho suddenly stops coming to school?





	I'm in pain, so are you

Jisung sighed as he snuck through the door again, trying not to wake his parents, who were crashed on the living room floor where they’d been lying since earlier that afternoon, after they’d beat him, again.

Hence, why he was trying to escape to his therapist, Jennie, considering, he had no friends, another courtesy of his parents, and no extended family, that he knew of.

His parents never let him out of the house, except for school, which was just another version of hell, everyone hated him for some reason, beat him up, just like his parents do when he gets home.

No one cares to notice how he goes through a never ending cycle of ‘I’m angry, so I’ll take it out on you’ or ‘you look weak, let’s beat you up’ not caring the toll it’s taking on him.

“WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING!?” A loud, angry voice sounded from behind him, great just what he wanted to avoid, his mother.

“To clean the yard, since you never have time, and I have school tomorrow.” Jisung responded.

“And why do I not have time?”

Jisung stayed silent.

“Because I have to take care of you and your lazy, disrespectful ass all the time!”

She smacked his face, causing him to stumble back and trip over one of the many dead plants sitting in their yard and fall hard on his butt and let out a grunt of pain.

“You? Taking care of me? More like I take care of myself. All you do is sit on your ass drinking or beating mine.” Jisung mumbled under his breath as he struggled to stand.

“WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?” She growled stepping closer to him while she grabbed a rusty shovel from nearby, brandishing it threateningly.

“Nothing.”

“Hm, sure sounded like something to me.”

He looked up at her in time to see the shovel coming down on his head.

Blocking it with his arms, he crawled backwards, out of range of the swinging shovel.

“Playing like that are we?” She sounded really angry now, Jisung was really scared, she looked like she wanted him dead, like she wanted to kill him.

Scrambling to him feet, Jisung backed toward the gate, focusing all his energy on his raging mother, who was now stalking menacingly toward him.

Jinsung turned around and sprinted toward the gate, letting out a sigh of relief as it squeaked open, luckily, being unlocked.

He took off racing down the sidewalk until he couldn’t anymore, until he was sure she hadn't followed him, that she wasn’t going to hurt him for a little while.

About ten minutes later, he walked into the office, and took a seat while Chaeyoung, the secretary, called Jennie.

“Hey Jennie. Jisung just came in, I think something happened again with his parents.” Chaeyoung said then nodded, “Yeah, he seems to be somewhat okay though.” another nod, “Okay will do.”

“She’ll be ready for you in about ten minutes.” she said turning to Jisung, “You want something to do?”

Jisung nodded, and Chaeyoung smiled as handed him a small book, “Thought you might be interested in this one.”

He thanked her then sat furthest from the door and began reading.

He’d gotten about halfway through the book, which was barely 100 pages, when Jennie’s voice rang out as she talked with another boy.

“Thanks for talking with me Minho, I wouldn’t suggest going straight home, do something to take your mind off it for a little while.” Jennie said as she emerged from around the corner, another boy following close behind.

“Okay.” the boy said quietly, “I-I’ll try.”

“You can just come back if you don’t feel safe.”

The boy nodded again, then nodded to Chaeyoung as he walked out the door.

“You ready?” Jennie asked turning to Jisung.

He nodded and followed her toward the back of the office and into a small room with a few chairs.

“What happened this time?” Jennie asked, taking out her notepad and pen, as Jisung sat down, wincing as pain shot through his leg and hip.

“Mom.” was all Jisung responded.

“How did she hurt you?”

Jisung couldn’t find his words, so he stood and turned to the side to reveal the darkening bruise on the side of his cheek, and the cuts on his arms that were dripping blood.

“Okay.” Jennie looked down at her notepad as she scribbled what Jisung had told, or shown, her, ”Did your dad have any part in this?”

Jisung shook his head.

“Do you want to report them?”

Jisung quickly shook his head, eyes going wide, “Then they’d figure out I’ve been seeing you! And it’ll just make things worse. Plus, I-I have no one else.”

“I know, but we’d find you someone.”

“No one’ll want me.”

“Jisung, someone’ll want you, I’d take you if I needed to.”

Jiung stared at the floor, staying silent as he heard the building door open.

“Is there any one by the name of Han Jisung in this building?” a deep authoritative voice asked.

“Yes sir, but may I ask who’s asking?” he heard Chaeyoung responded.

“My name’s Park Chanyeol. I’m an undercover officer.” 

“Oh, he’s in here.”

The door to Jennie’s office opened to reveal Chaeyoung standing next to a tall young looking man, Jisung assumed he was Chanyeol.

“Are you Han Jisung?” he asked, coming to stand next to Jennie’s desk while he looked directly at Jisung.

Jisung nodded, but said nothing.

“You can sit down officer.” Jennie offered.

“Oh, no thank you. I just need to get this one then I’ll be on my way.” Chanyeol responded.

“Where am I going?” Jisung asked quietly.

“I’ll be taking you back to your mother. Who seemed quite worried when she called.”

Jisung looked up in shock, a glint of fear in his eyes, “I don’t want to go back.”

“May I ask why?”

“He didn’t really want to talk about this yet, so I think it’s best if I talk with you in the lobby.” Jennie said, brushing past Chanyeol to grab a yellow folder off her desk.

Chanyeol nodded and followed Jennie out into the lobby, leaving Jisung seated on the couch trying not to think of what his parents might do to him, if he ever saw them again, that is.

“He’s been avoiding telling anyone but me.” Jennie started, “His parents have been abusing him for years.”

“How long have you known?”

“I only met him about six months ago.”

“Why didn’t you say something earlier?”

“It seemed like it was getting better, but he came back today, and he was covered-” Jennie was cut off by the door opening.

“Minho.” Chaeyoung said, “Come in here while they finish talking.”

The office door opened again, this time another boy walked in after he quietly thanked Chaeyoung.

The two were silent as Jisung continued listening to the conversation happening outside the door.

“As you were saying?” Chanyeol asked.

“He walked in today, fresh bruises on his face and arms, along with those cuts. I was planning on reporting it while I kept him in the office.” Jennie responded.

“I’m guessing they’re talking about you?” the other boy asked quietly, still not looking at Jisung, eyes lingering a little to long on the bloody cuts and bruises on his arms and face.

Jisung nodded, still not uttering a word.

“I’m Minho.” 

“J-Jisung.”

“Where do you go to school?”

“I, um, J-JCHS.”

“Really?!”

Jisung nodded shyly.

“I go there too.”

“I know, y-you’re pretty well known across c-campus.”

They fell silent as Jennie and Chanyeol walked back, “You’re not going back to your parents Jisung.” Jennie said and Jisung let out a sigh of relief.

“But, we couldn’t get a boy’s home on such short notice. So Chanyeol agreed to let you stay with him until we could find you somewhere else. Are you okay with that?”

“W-will I still go to my school?” Jisung asked quietly, staring at the floor.

“Yes, if you want to that is.” Chanyeol said, after glancing at Jennie, who nodded, all three other persons in the room noting the hint of fear in his tone.

“I w-want to go back.”

“But Jisung, they beat you up at school. Why would you want to stay there?” Minho rushed out.

“I just thought, since you have a big influence at the school, you could actually do something, but whatever.”

“I guess you can hang with me.”

Minho smiled at Jisung as the younger smiled softly at the thought of an actual friend, or acquaintance or whatever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading my shit, leave kudos if you enjoyed reading!


End file.
